


Kryptonian Blood

by BumblePuff



Series: Kryptonian Blood [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Main focus on Kara and Laura and their familial relationship, Mother-Daughter fluff, Multi, minor hollstein, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblePuff/pseuds/BumblePuff
Summary: Growing up, Laura Hollis always wondered who her mother could be.She never expected it to be the hero of National City.





	Kryptonian Blood

**Author's Note:**

> One of my awesome friends and I were talking about the similarities of Laura and Kara, and then came up with the crazy idea of Laura being Kara's long lost daughter. I will be doing one shots after this, but would love for someone to turn this into a multi chapter fic! If you do just let me know! On with the show!
> 
> Feel free to send promts! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos' are highly appreciated!

Growing up, Laura Hollis always wondered who her mother could be.

She never expected it to be the hero of National City.

Laura had never heard of such a city before, she assumed it was something straight out of a comic book. But no, Google Maps had proven its accuracy with directions and scenic shots. 

After the Great Battle of Silas, things settling down as Laura adjusted to her almost normal life with her almost normal girlfriend, she began to search. She had always wondered who her mother could be, but was too hurt and terrified as a teenager to go searching for her.

If she could defeat a thousand year vampire and a giant fish god, she could defeat the fear of finding her mother.

So she researched. And researched, and researched, until she found a lead that lead her to a young woman by the name of Kara Danvers.

Hope and fear fluttered within her, battling for dominance, though her hope eventually beat out her fear as she told Carmilla that they would be taking a trip to _'National City.'_

The plane ride was long and seemingly uneventful, consisting of munching on airline peanuts and soothing the brunette beside her. Laura would have never taken Carmilla to be afraid of flying.

Once they landed, with Carmilla grumbling about the flight all the way from the aisle to the baggage claim, they started off. Laura had found that she was a reporter at a company called _CatCo Media_ and smiled to herself, if she truly was her daughter maybe that's where she got her knack for journalism from. 

The two took a subway, and then a cab, before reaching the grand opus that was CatCo Media. Laura tilted her head to take it all in, her breath hitching in her throat and her heart trying to battle its way out of her chest.

She turned as she felt Carmilla slip her hand into her own, intertwining their fingers and shooting her a smile, which Laura gratefully returned as they together walked into the company, riding the elevator up the floors until it stopped with a _ding_!

Laura drew in a deep breath, as if trying to suck any confidence in the air into her, before stepping out of the elevator; a binder of article clippings and news reports held tightly to her chest. 

Together, they walked towards a grand desk which they assumed belonged to the CEO. There behind it sat a man, dressed in a blue shirt and navy tie and black slacks, with some of the warmest brown eyes Laura had ever seen. 

"Um, hello." He said as he stood from his desk, walking up towards them. "I don't believe we had an appointment. My name is James, anything I can do for you?"

"Hi, yes, um, I was wondering if I would be able to find Kara Danvers here?" She asked. She noticed James stiffen for just a fraction of a moment before returning back to his casual slouch. 

"May I ask why?" He inquired, his eyebrows knitted together. Heart racing, she handed the man the binder.

James skimmed through the laminated pages, and Laura could see the shock on his face grow as he thumbed through more until he reached the end of the binder.

Clearing his throat, he handed it back to Laura, whom cradled the binder like a precious child. "One moment. Wait here, feel free to have a seat." He said as he hurriedly brushed past them. 

"Well don't mind if I do," Carmilla said, her tone rising and falling with sarcasm as she collapsed into the surprisingly comfortable chair, folding her legs over the other.

Laura, however, was far too frantic to sit. So she paced for what seemed to be an eternity until she heard pairs of footsteps, and saw James returning with the woman she assumed to be Kara Danvers.

She was beautiful. 

Ocean eyes and hair that matched Laura's right down to the follicle, pulled away from her face into a loose ponytail. Glasses framed her face, and she noticed her continually fiddle with them. Dressed in a pink blouse and white skirt, her clothing was cute but casual. She noticed the faint scar on her forehead and wondered what could have caused it, she wanted to know everything.

James turned to her, "Kara, there are some people who want to meet you." He said, "I'll be out of the office, though Kara, you call if you need anything, alright?" He said, sending her a concerned gaze. Kara, bewildered, nodded and the man was gone.

Kara picked invisible lint from her blouse as she looked up at Laura. "Hello, can I help you exactly?" She asked, and Laura bit down on her lip.

"I-I think so." She told her, and from the look on the woman's face she could tell Kara had no clue what was going on, why the two were face to face.

_Who she might be._

"I'm Laura, Laura Hollis. And you, Kara Danvers, are my mother."

Kara's eyes widened, mouth opening and closing like a struggling fish. "What, how, that..thats not possible." She said, and Laura tentatively handed her the binder, watching as now Kara flicked through it, studying each article, every word, raising her hand to her mouth as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Laura?" She spoke in a trembling voice, stepping closer, taking Laura's face in her hands as she studied her like a rare work of art, "My Laura."

The two stood like that, neither one wanting to break the hold, until the sound of a throat clearing jolted the two.

"Uh, hi." Carmilla said with a wave before pushing herself out of the chair and standing next to Laura,"Sorry to break up the sweet moment, but you sure as hell have a lot of explaining to do, lady."

 

* * *

Kara told them that she would take them to lunch where she would explain everything. Laura pondered how in the world this woman could tell them everything over plates of food, but none the less, she went with her to a small place by the name of _Noonans_.

After being seated and ordering their drinks and meals, Kara spoke.

"It was college, everything was so new and exciting, and I was ready to delve into it," said Kara. "It was there that I met Sherman..."

"My father?" Laura cut in.

"Your father." Kara smiled sadly. "We fell in love, or what two teenagers thought was 'love' anyways." At this Laura and Carmilla glanced at each other, the latter grinning before Laura's focus switched back to Kara.

"It had been about six months, and I became pregnant with you. I was stunned, I didn't know I could get pregnant by a--" She cut herself off and Laura's eyebrows furrowed, "I didn't know I could get pregnant. So I told Sherman, scared that he'd panic, but he just placed his hands on my stomach and said 'we're in this for the long haul, baby." 

Laura laughed, that sounded like something her father would say.

"When I gave birth to you, Laura, it was the greatest experience of my life. Well, not at first, you stubborn thing did not feel like delivering." She smiled, and Laura returned it. "But when the nurse put you in my arms, swaddled in that baby blanket I knew you were mine. You were mine to hold, to love, to protect."

Sherman and I faired rather well for young parents. That was, until you were about three months old. I.... I had gotten involved in some work that was dangerous for me, and potentially dangerous for you," and while Laura wondered what that work was, she didn't interrupt, "Sherman and I fought, he said it was unsafe for you to be around me, I told him that a child is safest when with their mother." Kara looked down at the table, eyes watery.

"He took you. That night while I was sleeping, he packed up, took you from the cradle, and left only a note to his name. When I awoke, I was terrified. It had to be some sort of joke, some prank. But then five minutes turned into an hour, into a day, into a month..."

"So, that's it?" Laura asked bitterly. "You gave up? Just like that?"

"I searched the world for you Laura," Kara said as she leaned forward to tentatively brush a few loose strands of hair from Laura's face, earning a protective glare from Carmilla. 

"Every day and every night, only sleeping for winks at a time. But as months passed I wondered, I wondered if it was for the best. That maybe Sherman was right, that you'd be safer."

"So that's why Sherman is such a papa bear." Carmilla said mostly to herself, and Laura could swear she could 'see' the gears turning and clinking in Carmilla's head.

Kara looked to Laura, "How long are you here? Where are you staying? You still need to tell me so much about you, there's so much I don't know, do you still like strawberries?" Kara rambled and Laura smiled, 'she could see where she got that from too'.

Laura shrugged her shoulders, "We... haven't decided that far yet. We figured a motel or a cabin or something."

"Nonsense! You're staying with me!" She said, before her expression fell, "I mean, only if you want to, if you would feel comfortable-"

"I'd love to." Laura cut her off mid - ramble and Kara beamed at her. Carmilla knew the smile was familiar, it was the same as Laura's, full of dimples and brightening the room.

* * *

Kara waited nervously in the living room of her mother- of Kara's apartment. Her leg bounced rapidly, and Carmilla placed a hand on her thing in an effort to calm her. It worked, and she leaned into the brunettes side, breathing in the familiar scent of leather and vanilla.

Kara had told them that she needed to speak with someone first, and then she would introduce them. It had been thirty minutes since she said that, and she could hear muddled conversation in the other room, worry gnawing at her stomach like a dog with an old bone.

She was relieved as soon, however, Kara emerged from the room, by her side a woman dressed in attire similar to Carmilla's, with short brown hair that fell just below the frame of her face and hard chocolate eyes.

"Laura, this is Alex, my sister, your aunt. Alex, this is Laura, my daughter, your niece." She said, and Laura could see her holding tears in her steely gaze.

"Um, pleasure to meet you." Laura said as she awkwardly stuck her hand out for Alex to shake. Alex stared at her for a beat before grabbing her by her arms, pulling her close and wrapping her own arms around her in a strong, yet comforting hold.

"Welcome back, kid." She said as she pulled away, ruffling Laura's hair causing her to smile like a child. 

Kara turned to Carmilla, "Oh! I'm so sorry, in everything I never even asked for your name." Kara said apologetically.

"Carmilla." She said before wrapping her arm around Laura's shoulders, "Her girlfriend."

"Girlfr....you're gay?" Kara asked, no bitterness or hatred in her tone, simply surprise and curiosity.

"She gets it from me." Alex cut in with a smug grin.

Even Carmilla laughed at that.

The four played board games, watched movies, took a pizza break, and then continued to watch movies, until it was way into the night.

"I gotta go, Maggie's expecting me." Alex said as she stood. She pulled Laura into another embrace, "Bye, kiddo, I'll see you tomorrow. You got my number?" She said, and Laura held up her flip phone with a shy grin. "Awesome. Bye, Carmilla." Alex said, stopping to whisper something in Kara's ear before leaving.

Kara stared at the door for moments after it closed before turning to Laura and Carmilla. "Laur, there's something I need to tell you. Now no matter what, don't freak out, okay?" She asked. That grabbed Carmilla's attention, and Laura gave a nod of worry.

She turned on the television, the screen flicking to life with a report on how Supergirl had saved locals from a collapsing building. "Ever hear of Supergirl?" Kara asked.

Laura nodded, you couldn't research anything on National City without finding at least ten articles of Supergirl tagged to the name.

Kara's hands moved to the center of her blouse, pulling at the buttons, the shirt coming undone and revealing a blue suit with that symbolic 'S' in the middle.

"I'm her." She said slowly, afraid of their reaction. "That's what Sherman thought was too dangerous, that's what led him to take you away." 

Laura blinked, then stepped forward, her fingers tracing over the edge of the symbol. 

"I'm sorry, I know this must be a lot to take in and--" she paused, "you're taking this well," another pause, "maybe too well. Oh, God, don't pass out."

Laura gave a breathy laugh. "Trust me, this sort of thing isn't new to me." She said, and before Kara could question her Laura told her everything, from the video diaries to the whole 'saving the worlds population'.

"You've never heard of the famous Laura Hollis?" Carmilla asked with a smirk, to which Laura brushed off.

"You really are my daughter, huh?" 

* * *

 

It had been almost a month since Laura and Carmilla had come to National City, since Laura had found her mother. The two had been staying at Kara's apartment ever since, Kara and Laura growing closer with each day that passed, bonding over their love of food and journalism.

Carmilla was glad to see the girl she loved so happy. It had been a long time since she had seen her this way, only ever able to catch glimpses and snippets. But now it was like Laura was unchained, Laura was free, and Carmilla was too.

Since they had come, the city was surprisingly quiet. The only crime being the average stolen purse or robbed bank.

Laura knew that that luck would run out sometime.

Today was that day.

Kara had gotten a call from a frantic Alex, exclaiming about an attack from someone whom Laura didn't recocgnize, but seemed familiar to Kara. She hung up and turned to Laura, telling the two to stay here where it was safe, where Laura proceeded to remind her of the giant fish God and Kara relented, only when they came to an agreement that they would remain in the DEO at all times.

The three clambered in Kara's car and sped off in the direction of the DEO, Kara turning to look over her shoulder with every other moment that passed.

They arrived, and Kara ushered the two into the DEO alike a Shepard herding sheep. Once inside, Kara let out a deep breath, knowing her daughter and girlfriend would be safe.

"Kara! What is the meaning of this?" Spoke a man in a deep, gruff tone as he approached them, Laura stepping slightly behind Kara as he did so.

"J'onn, it's Laura." Kara said, and J'onns face fell.

"Laura?" He repeated as he looked to her. She gave an awkward smile in return.

A trace of his own smile appeared, before it vanished as quickly as it had come. "Keep her in here at all times, okay?"

"Affermative, I'll make sure of that." A voice cut in, and Laura looked over to see Alex and her girlfriend, Maggie.

"Alex," Laura breathed with relief.

"Hey, kid." Alex greeted as she pulled her into her side for a hug, before looking back to J'onn as she gave him the details of the attacks and the attacker, someone named 'Livewire.'

Alex was in the middle of a sentence when the lights flickered, before shutting off entirely. 

"Oh _Supergirl_!" A voice cooed, though it held no sweetness.

Laura stiffened, and watched with worry as Kara quickly ripped her blouse from her torso to reveal the suit. "I'll lead her away from here, you all work on rerouting her circuits." Kara said.

"Be careful." Laura spoke gently, and Kara smiled at her, taking her in for a hug.

"You too." With that the Girl of Steel flew through the doors.

Collected chaos ensued as the agents began to work. Laura watched them all,  but saw nothing, her thoughts on Kara.

"Hey," Carmilla soothed as she nudged her shoulder into Laura's, "She'll be okay, she's badass, remember?" She grinned, though this time Laura couldn't find it in her to return it. 

After what felt like hours the team managed to get the electricity to work again, collectively celebrating their success as the lights flickered on and the weapons hummed back to life.

Though it was short lived at the sound of a crash, followed by a loud yell of pain. Laura's head shot to the direction of the window and her eyes widened.

Kara.

Ignoring J'onn, ignoring Alex and Maggie, ignoring Carmilla, she ran for the door.

On her way she grabbed from the wall what looked to be some sort of gun, Laura at least prayed for it to be some type of weapon. 

Pushing through the doors, she stood still at the sight. A foul woman standing over Kara who laid writhing on the ground, moans of pain leaving her as electricity entangled around her like jellyfish tentacles.

Laura raised the weapon.

"Get away from my Mom!" She didn't even notice the word she had used.

A shot. 

"Don't you dare touch her!"

And then another.

The woman fell to the ground, her body writhing and contracting like Kara's had only moments before. Laura looked to the gun in surprise, figuring it wouldn't have been so easy, before dropping the weapon and leaving it forgotten on the ground as she ran towards Kara, kneeling down beside her as Alex and J'onn collected the still writhing Livewire.

"Told...you....stay..stay inside..." Kara breathed out, her chest heaving up and down, rising with the height of a mountain, falling with the depth of a comet.

"I've never really been one for rules." Laura gave a watery smile, pushing strands of hair away from Kara's face. 

Kara didn't need the sunbeds long, only an hour or so, though to Laura it feel the much longer than that, even longer as the entire time Carmilla had been scolding her and lecturing her that she could have gotten hurt or worse, though with a few kisses Laura was able to settle her down.

She felt no guilt, she'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant saving her mother.

Her mother.

Laura had called Kara _Mom_.

Nerves coerced through her, and suddenly she was standing in CatCo, watching nervously as Kara flipped through a tattered up binder.

Oh God, would she hate her? Would she even want to see her again? She was so stupid, how could she be so _stupid_?

Her thoughts were cut off by Kara walking towards them, her weight being supported on Alex's side as Kara chastised her that she was fine.

Laura timidly looked up to reach Kara's eyes, and found nothing but compassion and concern,  _love_

"Um, are, are you okay?" Laura spoke, her voice small, as if it itself wanted to hide away.

"You called me Mom." Kara breathed out, as if it weren't true, as if she had found the golden ring in the Merry Go-Round.

"I did, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I-" Laura was cut off by Kara pulling her close, hugging her tightly. Blinking in surprise, she stood there with her arms held limply to the side, stunned, before returning the gesture.

Feeling moisture on her head, she looked up to see Kara crying, and immediately assumed the worst.

"Oh God, you're crying, I-"

"They're happy tears, Laura." Kara smiled as she caressed her daughters cheek. " _I'm happy."_

Laura gave a relieved grin, and buried her nose in the crook of Kara's neck as she hugged her once more. 

Kara spoke something unintelligible, looking up at her with a confused gaze.

"It's Kryptonian." She said. "My native tongue, it means I love you".

"Oh." Pondered Laura, then smiling, she said,

"I love you too, Mom."

 


End file.
